


Rainbow Scavenger Hunt

by maszzaj



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Cute Kids, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj
Summary: 118 organize a scavenger hunt for kids to celebrate Pride Month.Buddie First Kiss Week Day 1: Related to Pride
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Rainbow Scavenger Hunt

“I need 2 volunteers to do the scavenger hunt with the kids.” Cap tapped a pan against his clipboard as he looked around the room.

“Eddie and I’ll do it!” Buck raised his hand. 

Cap nodded, writing down their names. 

Eddie stared at the side of Buck’s head, waiting for him to turn his head. After a few moments, Eddie grew impatient and he nudged Buck with his elbow. “Why’d you do that?”

“Would you rather be on cleanup duty?”

“Good point.” He definitely didn’t want to clean after a bunch of kids and their parents. Or taking down decorations. Eddie shuddered. 

*** 

Kids ran around the station, yelling and laughing, chasing each other. A few stuck with their parents, mostly the smaller ones. The grown ups, mostly parents and a few grandparents, observed from the distance. They stood in pairs or groups talking and enjoying the pastry the local bakery so generously donated to the fire station. 

Cap stood by the door, looking around the station with a small smile. 

Buck spotted Eddie leaning against the wall by the fire extinguisher and he sauntered over. “I love Pride!” He leaned against the wall, his biceps touching Eddie’s. 

“Yeah.” Eddie smiled and gently elbowed Buck. 

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and violet balloons floated on the ceiling, their rainbows strings hanging just low enough for grownups to reach them. A huge LGBTQ flag hung from the balcony, next to each color He had written down its meaning white capital letters.

His eyes landing on Christopher, his smile brightened up the whole room. He was talking to a boy his age, gesturing wildly. 

“Who’s Christopher talking to?”

“Ben, his new friend.” Eddie glanced toward Buck. 

“Why haven’t I heard about this new friend?” Buck frowned. “Can he be trusted?” 

“He’s 9.” Eddie shook his head. “He goes to the same school as Christopher. They really hit it off.”

Buck stared at this Ben kid, he looked normal. But so did most serial killer. “What do you know about the kid?”

Eddie chuckled. “His parents just moved here, they’re both in the military. Christopher’s been talking about him all week. He’s so excited to have a close friend.”

“I don’t trust him.” Buck crossed his arms. Who just moves somewhere and instantly makes friends? “Maybe I should talk to him, find out what his intentions are with Christopher.” Buck pushed away from the wall and took a step forward. 

Eddie grabbed his forearm. “Aren’t you overreacting? I should be the one worrying.”

Buck narrowed his eyes at Eddie. “Why aren’t you?”

“Because he’s 9. They’re just kids. Besides, I’m just glad Christopher made a friend.”

“He’s got friends.”

“You don’t count.”

Cap got their attention from across the room and waved them over. 

“I wasn’t talking about me.” Buck pouted as they walked toward Cap. 

Fire truck sirens blared around the station. Kids and grown ups stopped what they were doing and stared at the truck with flashing lights. 

Cap turned off the sirens then jumped out of the fire truck. He greeted everyone, welcoming them to Station 118 Rainbow Scavenger Hunt 2020. Rainbow Scavenger Hunt would have been enough. Everyone knew this was station 118 and the year was 2020. But when Buck had proposed they shortened the name to Rainbow Scavenger Hunt, he was outvoted. And now a huge banner, which he had to paint, hung above the fire station entrance. 

Cap instructed the kids to pair up for scavenger hunt and hold their partner’s hand. Ben grabbed Christopher’s hand right away. What if Christopher wanted to be paired with someone else? This Ben kid was very presumptuous, Buck had every reason to be suspicious. 

Leaning in Christopher whispered in Ben’s ear, making both boys laugh loudly. 

“Don’t worry,” Eddie clapped Buck on the shoulder, “you’ll find another partner.”

“I thought I’d be me and Chris against you.” It was a perfect plan. Buck would help Christopher win. And they’d both make fun of Eddie for losing. 

Eddie chuckled. “Well, seems like you’re stuck with me now.”

Glancing around the station, Buck noticed everyone was already paired up and Eddie was right, he was stuck with him. Not the worst person to be stuck with. Buck’s lips stretched into a soft smile. 

*** 

“I’m RED and big with 4 wheels.” Eddie read from the first clue card. 

“Uh…” Buck scratched his head, putting on a show for the kids standing next to them. “Eddie, what’s red?”

Eddie spun around, seeing a few of the older kids already searching around the fire truck. “I don’t know. Flowers? A car?” 

“It’s the fire truck!” A little boy yelled and ran toward the fire truck. 

“A fire truck!” Buck hit his forehead and frowned. 

While the rest of the kids ran toward the fire truck, Eddie stayed behind. “Did it hurt?” He smirked, watching a red palm print appear on Buck’s forehead. 

“When I fell from heaven? Yes.” Buck winked.

Eddie shook his head. Buck was a giant kid himself. He’d be a great dad someday.

Joining the kids, Buck and Eddie searched around the truck. Buck crawled on top of the truck while Eddie circled around it, checking all the sides for any hidden clues. 

A girl with rainbow bow in her blond hair pulled an orange card from behind the wheel. She sprinted to her partner and grabbed her hand, pulling her away. They whispered and giggled as they tried to hide their orange card.

Buck jumped from the truck and stood next to Eddie as they watched the rest of the kids pull orange cards from behind the truck’s tires. 

*** 

I’m an ORANGE fruit. The next clue read. 

Kids quickly figured out the answer was orange, but they had trouble finding them. Buck and Eddie let them run around for a few minutes, searching for oranges. 

A boy and a girl stood next to the ambulance and stared at their card. The girl stomped her foot and crossed her arms. “There are no oranges here!”

“Psst.” Eddie leaned over the hood of the ambulance. “Wanna work together? We can’t find any oranges also.”

Buck peered from behind Eddie. The little girl glanced to her brother who had a giant smile on his face and was nodding enthusiastically. 

“Fine. But only for this clue.” She jutted out her chin. 

When Buck had children of his own, he wanted his daughter to be just like this adorable little girl, strong-willed and fearless. And his son to be like Christopher. His eyes sought out Christopher. He was standing by as Ben looked around the gym equipment. A kid who thought to look for oranges in the gym was definitely not good enough to be friends with his Christopher. 

“Where do you think they’re hiding the oranges?” Buck asked the girl.

“You’re a firefighter, shouldn’t you know that?” the little girl stared at him. 

“Right.” Buck looked at Eddie with wide eyes. “Eddie, where do we keep oranges?”

“With the rest of the fruit?”

“Where’s that?”

“Kitchen!” The siblings yelled at once.

“That’s right!” Eddie shouted and pointed toward the stairs. “The kitchen’s that way.” 

The kids ran, Buck and Eddie forgotten.

“That’s the thanks we get. I’m never working with them again.” Buck crossed his arms and stomped his foot.

Eddie chuckled and patted his back. A brief touch, but Buck felt the heat of Eddie’s palm on his back a long time after Eddie pulled away. 

“I can’t believe we keep oranges in the kitchen!” Eddie said louder than necessary as they walked past a groups of kids. 

*** 

Follow the suns. 

This one was easy. Kids had no problem following the sun stickers on the floor. 

Hen did amazing job with leading the kids all over the upper floor, through the kitchen, around the couch, and all the way to the balcony where Hen and Maddie waited to help the kids slide down the poll. 

“Need any help getting down?” Maddie smiled at Buck.

Buck jumped on the poll, saluted, and effortlessly slid down 

“Show off.” Eddie muttered. 

“Come on, Eddie. What’s taking so long? We’ve got a scavenger hunt to win!”

So cocky. Eddie shook his head, smiling. He grabbed the poll and swung onto it. “See you later.” He slid down, his feet landing on the concrete floor with a loud thud. 

“Great job. 10 out of 10.” Chimney clapped.

“Hey! Why does he get a 10 and I got a 6?” Buck brushed against Eddie’s arms.

“Perfect landing. You fumbled yours.” Chimney pulled a green card from his pocket. “Your next clue.”

“But I slid down with only one hand. I deserve extra points for that!” 

“Better luck next time, Buck.” Chimney pushed the card toward them.

Buck and Eddie reached for the card at the same time, their hand brushing for a moment before they pulled away and the card sailed to the floor. 

*** 

GREEN GREEN grass.

By the time Buck and Eddie got outside, the kids were already picking up envelope size paper LGBTQ flags from the lawn and waving them around. 

Christopher and Ben sat on the grass huddled together, laughing. They held pride flags in each of their hands. Christopher looked up and when his eyes met Eddie’s, he waved. 

Eddie nudged Buck and nodded toward Christopher. 

“I still don’t like that kid,” Buck waved back. 

“Let’s get a flag.” Eddie walked forward and it took him a moment to realize Buck wasn’t following. He turned and spotted Buck marching toward Christopher and Ben. 

“Buck!” Eddie hurried to catch up to Buck. 

“Hey,” Buck smiled down at Christopher, ignoring Ben. “How are you doing? Got all the clues, yet?”

“Almost.” Christopher slowly got up and Eddie had to stop himself from reaching out to help. Ben handed Christopher his crutches. 

“Buck this is Ben. He’s my best friend.” Christopher smiled up at Buck. No one could resist that smile, especially not Buck. 

“Best friend, huh?” Buck stared down Ben for a moment before he smiled. “Nice to meet you, Ben.”

“You too, sir.” Ben stood straight and shook Buck’s hand. 

Buck looked at Eddie with raised eyebrows. 

“Ben’s dads are soldiers. That’s almost as cool as firefighters.” Christopher said. 

*** 

Look for the man with BLUE umbrella, he’s hiding somewhere inside the station with your next clue.

“Last one!” Cap held out a blue card as Buck and Eddie walked inside the locker room. 

Grumbling under his breath, Buck snatched the last card from Cap’s hand. “This is stupid. If you’re gonna hold an umbrella, at least do it outside. Who needs an umbrella inside?”

Cap closed his umbrella and laid it on the bench next to him. “Not me, anymore.” He walked out. 

Buck put his hands on his hips. “Umbrella? Inside? That’s just… no.” He stared at the blue umbrella with pure hatred. 

Eddie laughed. “And this is why I went with Chimney’s suggestion to have Cap in the locker room.”

“Wait…” Buck narrowed his eyes. “It was you! I lost that by one vote!” 

“No.” Eddie snorted. He tried not to laugh, but it bursted out of him and he doubled over. 

“You were supposed to have my back,” Buck said, smile evident in his voice. 

Looking up, Eddie was shocked to see Buck right in front of him. “I’ll always have your back.”

Buck stepped closer to Eddie until Eddie could feel the heat of Buck’s body. He stopped laughing, mesmerized by the softness in Buck’s eyes. 

“You should laugh more often.” Buck said quietly and reached toward Eddie’s face with his right hand. “Even if it’s on my expense.”

“There you are!” Chimney barged in and Buck jumped back. “Cap’s waiting for you.” Chimney looked between Buck and Eddie. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” they said at the same time.

*** 

If I was a VIOLET balloon where would I be?

“Next year, we need harder clues.” Eddie tore the last clue card from a string tied to a violet balloon. He let go of the string and the balloon flew into the sky. 

Buck hasn’t said a word since they left the locker room, he hasn’t even looked at Eddie once. Eddie hated it. He wasn’t sure what happened back there. One moment they were talking, teasing each other as they normally did, and the next Buck was looking at him like he wanted to kiss him. That couldn’t be right. Buck didn’t want to kiss him. If he did, Eddie was sure, he’d knew about it. No, Eddie was imagining things, he was projecting his own feelings onto Buck. 

“You two are the last ones.” Hen walked up to them. “I think they’re hard enough.” Hen smirked. 

“That’s not nice,” Karen smile. “They did their best.” They walked away, holding hands and laughing. 

“You two are hilarious.” Eddie deadpanned. 

This was what Eddie wanted. He wanted someone to always be on his side, someone he could have fun with, someone to hold hands with as he walked down the street. He glanced toward Buck, wishing that someone could be him. 

Eddie held up the card. They didn’t have to read it, they knew what it said: Congratulations! You won! Get your prize from the Captain. 

Each kid got to pick their own prize. There were toy fire truck with rainbow stickers, toy firemen wearing rainbow helmets, dolls with rainbow hair, and rainbow teddy bears. If Eddie got to pick his toy, he’d pick the fireman with a rainbow helmet. Maybe if he was lucky, one would be left and he could take it home. 

Eddie turned, wanting to ask Buck which toy he’d choose, when Buck rushed past him and marched into the station. 

Frowning, Eddie looked around. What just happened? 

*** 

Eddie followed Buck, half his attention on Buck’s tall form, half on all the kids running around and playing with their toys. 

“She’s got rainbow hair!” The girl with rainbow bow in her hair thrusted a doll in front of Eddie’s face. 

Eddie jerked to a stop and sidestepped her. “She does. She’s really pretty. Almost as pretty as you.”

The girl blushed and hugged her doll to her chest. She looked at him from under her eyelashes. Then ran away. With a smile on his face Eddie watched the girl run to her mom.

Standing on his tiptoes, Eddie tried to find Buck. Where did he go? He only talked to the girl for a few seconds, and apparently that’s all it took for him to lose sight of Buck. 

Spotting Maddie and Chimney by the refreshments table, Eddie rushed toward them. “Have you seen Buck?”

“No.”

“Aren’t we suppose to ask you that? You two are joined at the hip most of the time.” Chimney bit into muffin, crumbs falling from his mouth and rolling down his LAFD t-shirt.

“Is everything alright?” Maddie tilted her head, looking at Eddie.

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, I just lost him for a second and…” Eddie looked around the station, still not seeing Buck anywhere. He excused himself, avoiding any more questions. 

He checked half the station before he made his way up to the second floor. It was quieter up here. With the scavenger hunt finished there was nothing worth seeing up here so everyone prefered to stay downstairs. All, except one. Buck. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” 

Buck’s back stiffened as Eddie approached him. He pushed away from the table and stood. “I’ve been here.” He walked around the table toward the kitchen. “Do you want water?”

“Sure.” Eddie shrugged and followed Buck into the kitchen. 

Buck pulled two water bottles from the fridge and thrusted one toward Eddie, still not looking at him. Instead of reaching for the bottle, Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand, making Buck finally look at him. “What-” 

“I can’t do this!” Buck pulled his hand away, the water bottle dropping to the floor. “I…” Buck blinked several times, he looked at Eddie’s lips, then eyes, then back to his lips. 

Stepping over the water bottle, Eddie got closer to Buck. “You?”

Buck blinked and turned his head to the right. He pressed his lips together and stared at the closed fridge door. 

Reaching up, Eddie cupped Buck’s cheek. “Me too.” 

Buck turned, finally looking at Eddie. Eddie smiled, he leaned forward and tilted his head then gently pressed his lips against Buck’s. Buck stilled for a moment before kissing Eddie back, capturing Eddie’s top lip between his. 

Eddie slid his hand from Buck’s cheek to his neck, pulling him closer, his other hand resting on Buck’s waist. Buck melted into him and wound his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. 

It was just them, everything else around them disappeared.

With a groan, Eddie pulled away. His eyes closed, he leaned his forehead against Buck’s. “Wow.”

“Yeah… Wow.” Buck said breathlessly.


End file.
